Ficlets For You
by killertrees
Summary: All these are very short ficlets for the fanfic100 challenge. All are centered on the group Trinity which is Wonderwoman, Batman, and Superman. View story for actual rating. Most will be K. Updated: minor changes, Big thanks to Athena Phoenix 144.
1. Immortality

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to this story as well as all that follow; I don't own the characters, series, or anything. All I own is my plot. Please don't steal it. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you to Athena Phoenix 144 for making some awesome suggestions for me. I've made all the appropriate changes! Thanks so much! Your feedback is really appreciated!**

**Title:** Immortality

**Fandom:** Justice League

**Characters:** Wonder Woman and Superman

**Prompt:** 010. Years

**Word Count:** 229

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Diana and Clark at Bruce's grave. No angst...tried to go for heart-warming.

"Ten years...several decades ago, that would have meant nothing to me. It would have felt like a second compared to the amount of time I've been alive and the amount of time I have left before I die. Now that he's gone, I can feel ten years."

"It's strange, isn't it? Even after all this time, I still haven't accepted that he's gone. I have to check every shadow, every hole, x-ray every possible hiding place before I'm convinced he's not there. I held his body in my hands...it feels like a dream. I always thought that he would outlive the rest of us."

"He was human. Despite everything, he was only human. They're so fragile."

"He wasn't fragile."

"You're right, he wasn't. And he will outlive us. Who could ever forget a man like that?"

"I'm surprised you said 'man' and not person."

Diana gave him a light punch in the arm and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in ten years. She was glad to have Kal with her, to share her pain and to share her healing. She had often wondered what they would be without Bruce. A trinity after all, involved three individuals. In her heart, though, she knew that they were still three. Bruce would live on through the people that loved him and his memory would be in their hearts forever.


	2. A Simple Question

**Title:** A Simple Question

**Fandom:** Justice League

**Characters:** Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman

**Prompt:** 081. How?

**Word Count:** 469

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Wonder Woman and Superman brainstorm how to ask Batman a very important question.

**A/N: **None.

Wonder Woman and Superman sat in the corner of the commissary eating their food slowly. No other heroes dared to go near them. Superman looked as if he was in deep thought about something that was troubling him greatly and Wonder Woman leaned over trying to console him while whispering what looked like strategic plans of attack. From the look on Superman's face the other heroes in the room could only speculate what earth threatening beasts they must be discussing.

"He'll never say yes...and even if there was a chance that he would, how would I ask him?" Superman sighed. He had fought the most powerful beings in the universe, and yet he couldn't figure out a way to ask his best friend a simple question.

"You don't know that, Kal. I'm sure he'll say yes. He may make you jump through a few hoops first, but in the end, he'll say yes." Wonder Woman had been trying to console Superman, but he was right. This was going to be very difficult.

"What if I try to trick him into it?" Superman asked. Wonder Woman gave him a look that said 'do you really think he can be tricked into anything by anyone?' and Superman sighed for the hundredth time that hour. "Right, dumb idea."

"How about we bribe him with..." Wonder Woman started but then cut herself off. "Never mind. I almost forgot how rich he was. A bribe could never work."

"Well...I mean...you know Diana...you could...uh...bribe him with something...something he can't buy with money..." Superman started and then managed to blush and look both suggestive and shy at the same time.

Wonder Woman looked confused for a moment before catching his drift. The Amazon champion briefly and lightly blushed.

"Kal! I can't believe you would even suggest that! Even if I was willing...that would never work! I will not degrade myself to seduce any man! Even if the cause is noble!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I'm just running out of ideas here."

"Why don't you just ask him?" A voice from behind the heroes asked.

Both Superman and Wonder Woman jumped a bit in their seats and turned to find Batman standing tall behind them, a slight smirk on his lips.

Superman stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat. He wondered why he and Wonderwoman hadn't thought of that particular idea.

"I...uh...Batman...Bruce...would you...Lois and I are getting married soon...and I was wondering..."

"Spit it out Clark."

"Willyoubemybestman?" Superman said quickly seemingly in one word.

"Yes, I would be honored." With that, Batman turned on his heals and swiftly walked out of the room.

The other heroes in the commissary thought that Batman must have told them the perfect battle plan because at that moment both Wonder Woman and Superman's mouths dropped before they shared a broad smile and watched the Batman walk away.


	3. Best Friends ForeverLiterally

**Title:** Best Friends Forever...Literally

**Fandom:** Justice League

**Characters:** Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman

**Prompt:** 028. Children.

**Word Count:** 480

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Bruce didn't have a childhood so being turned into a child for even a short amount of time, has taken its toll on him emotionally. Clark and Diana refuse to let him brood alone on this one.

**A/N: **Reading this story might require knowledge of the JLU episode "Kid's Stuff". If you haven't seen it you'll still get the gist of what happened from the story. Not really a spoiler, but I wouldn't read this if you don't want anything ruined as well.

"I'm fine, Superman. Back off." Bruce told him for the tenth time that day. After their interlude with Mordrid and being turned into kids, Bruce had made a comment that Clark simply wouldn't let go.

"_Circumstances aside it was kind of...enjoyable to be a kid again." Wonder Woman remarks, a smile lighting her face._

"_I haven't been a kid since I was eight years old." Batman replies as Wonder Woman's smile disappears and the heroes turn to go back to the watchtower._

Normally Clark would let him be to brood on his own for a couple days, but today he felt the need to pry.

"Listen Bruce—"

"It's Batman on the watchtower boy scout."

"Batman. We need to talk about this. It must have been really hard for you to be a kid again. I can't imagine what it must be like to—"

"No, you can't. Now leave."

"Bruce! I've been looking everywhere for you. Hello, Kal."

Batman sighed deeply as Diana turned the corner into the hallway he'd been trying to loose Clark in. He would soon be at his destination, but he wasn't sure that he could fight off both of the super powered beings. Clark alone would have been easy...Diana was significantly more stubborn.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Bruce. I didn't mean to bring up memories of—"

"Enough! First of all, it's BATMAN on the watchtower. Second, I don't need your sympathy, and that goes for both of you. Neither of you have any idea what my childhood was like and neither of you can empathize with me. I've been alone my entire life. I don't need either of you to be with me now or ever." Bruce seethed.

Both Diana and Clark mentally and visibly took a step back and winced. His words had stung them and he knew it.

After a few seconds of dead silence, Clark spoke up.

"You're right and wrong, Bruce. We don't know what your childhood was like, but you're wrong to say that you've been alone your entire life. You've had Alfred, your bat-clan, and now you have us."

Clark put his hand on his best friends shoulder before turning around and walking away. Diana looked at Bruce for a moment before quickly pecking him on the cheek and following Clark down the hall.

Bruce keyed into his room, secured the door, and sat down hard on his bed before taking off his mask. A tear ran down his face and he laughed bitterly, thinking that it must have been the first time he had cried since his parent's death.

He felt alone.

"No." He said out loud. Bruce touched the com-link in his ear and called Superman and Wonder Woman to the residential quarters for an emergency league meeting.

He wasn't alone.

He'd never be alone. He had two immortal best friends to talk to after all.


	4. For the Love of a Bat

**Title:** For the Love of a Bat

**Fandom:** Justice League

**Characters:** Wonder Woman and Superman

**Prompt:** 038. Touch

**Word Count:** 132

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** A scene at Batman's funeral.

**A/N: **Sorry about the Batman-is-dead fics. I'll try not to do anymore. I love him! Really! Stupid mortality.

Superman and Wonder Woman sit in the front row of a room full of superheroes. It is a private funeral for JLA members only, so that they can mourn in their own way; So that they can morn for their lost hero. No one doubted that he was the greatest of them all.

The two hold hands before shifting so that Superman's arm is around Wonder Woman, and she snuggles in close.

Some of the heroes in to room look at the two and think how wonderful it is that they can find love for each other during this terrible time.

The few original leaguers left know that isn't the case. Superman and Wonder Woman held each other close not for the love of each other, but for the love of a bat. Their Batman.


End file.
